Crush
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Kether Gerard Harding is the hot lead singer of Fatal Attraction. Sandy Torahamu still likes him. Even though she has never met him. And then one day the magic word 'why' makes a dream come true!
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: **I will have two prologues so please, bear with me & I know this story is slightly weird but just give me a chance with it! And yes, this is K+S. Please review.

_You know who I am right? Eyeliner. Brown eyes. Great Voice. Fatal Attraction. Shoulder length black hair. That's right! I'm Kether Gerard Harding! Yes, **the **Kether Gerard Harding. Lead singer of Fatal Attraction? Yeah, that's it!_

_Well really, my life is good. I have lots of money. And two best friends also in the band named Stan Billie Sanchez & Jingle. I'm doing a gig in Las Angeles two weeks from today. _

_Stan is drums. As you know him he has sandy blonde hair that's spiked up in huge pointy spikes. He wears his trademark, a pair of black shades & a leather jacket. Stan & me came together for strictly business arrangements. But now he turned out to be the best friend a guy could ever ask for. He is loyal & sticks up for you all the time. By now, people _know _not to mess with us. _

_Jingle is bass. As you know him, he has his hair in a Mohawk. His hair is also sandy blonde but it's streaked bright red. His trademark is a black leather vest & black bracelets with chains on them. Out of the group, he's the social one. I always tease him saying that he should be a physiatrist. He always is willing to give us advice when we need it & even though Stan's advice rarely goes past a 'how long should I date this girl', Jingle's advice still rocks the world! _

_My current popular song is Statement. Every concert I go to I have to sing _Statement_. It's really quite annoying. And I can't get that stupid part COME ON! I SAID MAKE A STATEMENT! Out of my head!_

_But even with those minor annoyances, my life should rock! I mean, people think I'm hot, I'm rich, I'm famous, I have the best friends in the whole frickin' world. What more could I ask for?_

_A lot. I could ask for a lot! My life seems so…empty. Like there's something missing. But what? What could possibly be missing?_

_Oh, I can't believe I forgot to mention!_

_I have a beautiful wife. _

_Adrienne._

**A/N: **What did you think about Prologue #1? I have another prologue after this, then chapter 1! Review!


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N: **This is Sandy's prologue. Enjoy & review afterwards.

You probably don't know who I am but maybe you do… who knows? Red Hair. Green Eyes. The best friend of Pashmina Mafura & Kendra. Fatal Attraction obsession. That's right! I'm Sandra (Sandy) Rebecca Torahamu. The one who is in college & still likes Kether Gerard Harding? Ya, that's me!

_My life really… well it sucks! I got to a college in LA & I have two best friends named Pashmina Roxanne Mafura & Kendra. And for a boyfriend…? I haven't had a boyfriend. Ever._

_Pashmina is really sweet. To me & Kendra. We've known each other since grade school. She's had three boyfriends, Panda, Dexter, & Howdy, but broke up with all three of them & is on the prowl again. Her trademark is her long blonde hair that's streaked pink & her _really _long nails she paints white. She's the best friend a girl could ask for! Despite her sweet appearance is deceiving since she is far from sweet._

_Kendra…well what can I say about her? Hey, you know what she always says? She says that one day she'll meet Jingle from Fatal Attraction! Yeah, that's about as likely as if I met Kether Gerard Harding & started dating him! Her trademark is her weird way of dressing & her electric guitar. She normally wears jeans with writing on them that come down past her feet, a micro mini skirt over them, checkered vans or crazy converse, & a black shirt with fishnet sleeves. And her hair? Don't even get me started! It's black with red, blue, purple, & pink streaks in it. But overall, she'll stand up for you & nobody in the whole school messes with her!_

_And me? All I am is the best friend. Well the two of them are noticed I'm just 'Kendra & Pashmina's best friend whatsername'. Ok, so maybe I make no effort to be noticed but that's because of this problem I have… I think I'm in love with the lead singer of Fatal Attraction. That's right. Kether Gerard Harding._

_But there's just one problem, I've never met him. Why can't I just get over him? Snap my fingers & have him gone from my life? I'm the only girl on campus that still has never had a boyfriend. Ok, fine, I had one boyfriend but I try to forget about him Maxwell. Dating him were the worst days of my life!_

_My life just seems so empty. But I'll never get to even _meet _Kether Gerard Harding, let alone _date _him. My friends tell me I need to get out of my fantasy & live life._

_But I can't. I think I have a serious problem!_

_I think I need therapy! _

_What if I commit-Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot to mention the woman I hate the most! _

_Adrienne. _


	3. Why?

**A/N: **This is the first chapter of Crush! Enjoy & if your in a good mood, could you leave a review? LOL.

Sandy Torahamu looked around the party she was at. The song had come on & then... "I Didn't Want To Do It. Didn't Want To Leave You."

It was Didn't Want To Leave You (But I Had To) By Fatal Attraction. "I think I'll go." she muttered, "Panda, tell Pashmina & Kendra I'm leaving."

"But..." Panda started to say.

Sandy walked out & back to her building. She lived on the college campus with her best friend & roomate, Pashmina. Kendra lived nextdoor & had a super mega annoying roomate who through loud parties with drugs, drinking, & smoking allowed. The 3 girls agreed she would last very long, which Kendra was relieved at. One time somebody spiked the _water _as a joke & she ended up drunk when she had a gig for the next day!

Sandy had just reached her door when Maxwell Noppo stepped in front of her & put his hand on the doorknob. "Maxwell, please move." Sandy said.

"Not until you agree to go on a date with me." Maxwell smirked.

"No Maxwell, move. Please." Sandy said. He was trying her patience!

"No."

"Move."

"No."

"Move."

"No."

"Move."

"Ok..." Maxwell said just to see if she'd agree to go on a date then.

Sandy never thought he would say that so she screamed, "MAXWELL! I AM TIRED, & DEPRESSED & I WANT TO GO TO BED SO FRICKIN' **MOVE!**" Sandy screamed.

Maxwell jumped & walked away muttering, "God, this is the girl I've had a crush on for ten years?"

Sandy walked into her room & flopped onto the bed, not even taking her converse off. She grabbed her picture of Kether Harding & started sobbing. Then she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One thing Sandy had always wanted more than anything to go to a Fatal Attraction concert. She woke up from her dream & looked at her picture of Kether. In the picture, he was wearing a black shirt & a red tie. He had a microphone & was singing. "Why is the only guy I like someone I'll never meet & never ever have a chance with?" Sandy said, "Stupid soul mates. It's like we're soul mates but we'll never be happy. Except it's affecting me way more. Maybe we were three people & you've found your stupid Adrienne as your soul mate but I have no one else since I just happened to turn out straight!"

"Where _do _you come up with this stuff?" Kendra asked.

Sandy jumped, the picture flying out of her hands. Luckily, Kendra caught it.

"So, where do you?" Kendra questioned again.

"I have too much freetime, ok?" Sandy snapped.

"Someone is turning into Maxweeeeeeell!" Kendra said in a sing song voice.

"No." Sandy said in a whisper, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Get off your knees & stop shouting to the sky Sandy! People _will _stare!" Kendra said, horrified, "And then when I meet Jingle from the you know what band that has you know who as a lead singer he'll have heard the story!"

"_Kendra!_" Sandy cried with fake horror in her voice, "Don't say you'll meet Jingle! People _will stare!_"

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Why don't you say his name? You know, K-" Pashmina, who came in the room just then with a glass of orange juice for Sandy, asked.

Kendra clamped her hand over her mouth. "PASHMINA!" she hissed, "Sandy is standing RIGHT there! I swear, sometimes you don't use your head!" The two girls bickered but when they turned around to talk to there best friend, the red head teen was gone.

"Now look what we've done!" Kendra said, "Let's go find her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy was walking around the grounds since it was a saturday. She had pulled back all her hair from her face, something she never did. "Hey Sandra!" shouted a random classmate.

Sandy cringed at her full name. "What?" she asked.

"Do you know the you kind of resemble Stan Billie Sanchez from Fatal Attraction?"

Sandy almost laughed. "Sure, sure, sure." Sandy said.

"No seriously! Except for the fact of you being red & him being blonde, you resemble each other!" he then ran off to join his friends.

Sandy sighed. Then she saw Kendra & Pashmina running towards her. Sandy, desperate to be byherself. She Jumped in air, catching onto a tree & climbed to the top & hid there.

"Sandy come down, we know your up there!" Kendra said.

"Look guys, I want to be alone right now!" Sandy said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN FROM YOUR PROBLEMS FOREVER!" Kendra screamed, running off.

"Sandy..." Pashmina said.

"Yeah I know Pash," Sandy said jumping out of the tree, a sickening crack her from her ankle, "I should get out of my stupid fantasy! I should stop liking him! Well I can't! so save it! Save your breath!"

"I was going to say sorry." Pashmina said, also running off looking hurt.

"Wait, Pash!" Sandy ran after them.

"Knew that would work!" Pashmina said to Kendra when she rejoined her.

They ran back to the hall. Sandy finally got there & Kendra said, "Hey Sandy, me & Pash came up with the perfect idea for you to get get over him!"

"How?" Sandy asked.

"Go to a Fatal Attraction concert!" Kendra said, "Even if you don't get over him it would be cool!" At that, Pashmina whacked her on the arm.

"Oww! What did I do?" Kendra whined.

Pashmina just rolled her eyes & Sandy giggled. "Like they'd ever play here." she said, rolling _her _eyes!

_One week later..._

"OH MY GOD! I **CANNOT **BELEIVE THAT FATAL ATTRACTION, _THE _FATAL ATTRACTION, IS PLAYING HERE!" Sandy screamed.

"And it gets even better!" Pashmina held out tickets.

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD! YOU GOT US FRONT ROW SEATS? NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sandy shrieked so loudly that Pashmina & Kendra put there hands over there ears.

"I have to go. I promised my mom I'd go home today! I'll meet you at the concert tonight! I love you guys!" Sandy tackled Pashmina & Kendra. Then ran so she wasn't late.

She swung the door open. "Hey mom!" she said.

"Your late." Ms. Torahamu (She was divorced when Sandy was a year old & when her half brother was four) said.

"Sorry but I have awesome news!" Sandy said.

"What?" Ms. Torahamu asked.

"I'M GOING TO A FATAL ATTRACTION CONCERT TONIGHT!" Sandy shrieked.

"No your not." Ms. Torahamu said.

"What? Why?" Sandy asked.

"I don't want you to go." Ms. Torahamu said.

"MOM PLEASE! I HAVE TO GO TO THIS CONCERT! IT'S THE WORLD TO ME!" Sandy screamed.

"Exactly why I don't want you to go!" Ms. Torahamu said.

"BUT MOM-" Sandy said.

"I'm sorry Sandy, but no is the final answer." Ms. Torahamu said.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL WHAT I DO!" Sandy screamed.

"Do you want me to quit giving you the money to _go _to college?" Ms. Torahamu asked.

Sandy just stood there in shock.

"DO YOU?" Ms. Torahamu asked asgain.

"N-n-no mom." Sandy sniffed.

"Now go call Pashmina & tell her you can't go." Ms. Torahamu said.

Sandy picked up the phone & called Pashmina. She was crying. "Pashmina. I have something to tell you. No, I'm fine. I just, I can't go to the concert tonight. I just can't. So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Sandy said.

"Now come downstairs-" Ms. Torahamu started to say.

"NO!" Sandy said, running to her old room & flinging herself down on the bed, sobbing. She took out her picture of Kether. "Why couldn't it be different Kether? Why?" she sobbed.

"Why?" she asked, before falling asleep.

**A/N: **And there you have it peoples! The first chapter! What do you think? If you review, I might have an extra long next chapter!


	4. Frickin' Topsy Turvy

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the long update oh & sorry if there's a lot of typos. I'm writing this on my lap top (I finally got my own! Yes!) but it only has word pad which does not have spell check.

**Crush _by Laura Mcconnell_**

Chapter Two: Frickin' Topsy Turvy

Sandy woke feeling like she had slept in a car all night. Then looked down & realized that she apparently had. "What the hell?" she muttered, "Wait, why does my voice sound so different?" she looked down & realized she was wearing a strapless white mini dress, white stellitos, & a denim jacket. She had woken up in a black convertible. She did not own any of the above. Heck, she didn't even _have _a car!

She looked in the mirror &... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, "THIS IS SOOOO COOL!" She had shoulder length red hair that looked as though it had been curled. Her bangs were that way too. Then she looked up & reailzed she was at the building that Fatal Attraction was playing at. "What's going on? I look like I'm in my thirties!" Sandy said. She stepped out of the car & nearly fell over. Who knew walking in high heels was this much trouble? Suddenly, she had a very high respect for dubutants.

She walked into the building in the middle of her favorite song, Photographs. "Oh god, I'm at the concert I've always dreamed of going to but... this is so frickin' topsy turvy! Maybe I should pinch myself, I must be dreaming." Sandy muttered, she pinched herseld hard on the arm. "OW!" she yelled, "That didn't work."

"SANDRA!" A woman with long (I mean long) golden brown hair cried out, "There you are!" The woman had waist long golden blonde hair with bangs. She was wearing tight white jeans & a pink tube top with a red heart with a thorn wrapped around it on it. And she seemed to know Sandy... "I was wondering when you'd show." she also had a familair voice...

"PASHMINA?" Sandy screamed.

"No, no," another woman said, joining them, "It's Santa Claus. Of _course _it's Pash! The three of us aregoing to the concert tonight, right?" She had short platinum blonde hair with purple & blue streaks in it. She was wearing leopard print spandex pants with boots. She had on a black crop-top with fishnet sleeves & a leather jacket over it.

"KENDRAAAAAAAAAA?" Sandy screamed.

"Duh, Sandra!" Kendra said, "What's with you?"

"Um... I just, I have to go to the bathroom!" Sandy said, "Hey Pashmina, you know how old I'm turning this birthday, right?"

"Yeah Sandra, thirty four." Pashmina said, confused.

"I know. WOW!" Sandy said, walking towards the bathrooms. So she was thirty three. And apparently everyone called her 'Sandra' which was wierd because she hated being called 'Sandra'. Not that being thirty-three wasn't wierd. But it was kind of cool. When she got in the bathroom, she started rifling through her white box purse finding mascara & putting it on. All of a sudden a nineteen girl with pink hair fell in front of her. "Your Sandra right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sandy answered uneasily.

"I'm the love fairy that granted your wish."

"What?"

"You said 'why can't things be different Kether? why' so I granted your wish & made them different." she said, "But if you ever want out say 'why' & things will go back to normal. Now enjoy your wish."

"Wait! Don't-"

She was gone.

"Go." Sandy muttered. She walked out of the bathroom & bumped into a certain drum player.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... Oh my freaking god! Your Stan Sanchez! OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD!" Sandy screamed.

Stan threw back his head in laughter. "And you are?" he prompted.

"Sandy-I mean Sandra Torahamu." Sandy said.

"Nice to meet you Sandra. You know, you look familair." Stan said. He was no older then twenty nine & had his blonde hair in spikes. He was wearing leather pants & a leather vest with lotz of chains, spikes, & a studded belt, "Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with my two best friends, Pashmina & Kendra. Do you want to meet them?" Sandy asked.

"Of course," he said, "I'm sure Jingle would too. And Kether would love to."

"Kether? As in Kether Gerard Harding?" Sandy... um... Sandra asked.

"Yeah... what other Kether is there?" Stan asked.

"No one..." Sandra said in a hurry.

"Okay then..." Stan said, "Let's go meet your friends."

They walked over & Pashmina immediately screamed. "OH MY FRICKIN' GOD! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE!" so loud that several people turned to look at her.

Stan laughed again & started idily chatting to her. "Why don't we get together after the concert, I can introduce you to the rest of the band members?" Stan asked.

"YES!" All three girls agreed.

The three girls high-fived & walked into the concert room, giggling.

"This is so cool!" Sandra said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the concert was over Stan found them & took them backstage. "Pashmina, Sandra, Kendra, this is Jingle." Stan said. Jingle of course, had his hair in his usual blonde mohawk with his red streaks.

"Hey Kend, remember how you said you would meet Jingle? Well you were right!" Sandra said.

Kendra laughed & started talking to Jingle about guitars since that's what they both played.

"And this of course, is Kether." Stan said. Kether was standing there with his make-up & black hair. His hazel eyes immediately found Sany's emarld ones. "Who's the pretty lady?" he asked.

"Me?" Sandy asked, "I'm Sandra Torahamu."

Kether whispered something to Stan & the nodded then turned back to Sandy. "I feel really stupid if I don't introduce myself but I'll feel really stupid if I do so I'll feel stupid no matter what." he told her, "So which was would you rather have me be stupid?"

"You're not stupid." Sandy said.

Kether laughed, "I wish."

"The only way your stupid is for the fact you married Adrienne." Sandy muttered, thinking no one could hear her since Stan & Pashmina & Jingle & Kendra kept talking.

Kether laughed again. "I have to agree with you there." he said.

"Hey, we should get together sometime." Stan said, "The six of us."

"That sounds like fun." Kether said, "We could pretend we were the normal punk guys & not have to sign autographs & stuff!"

"And we can take out these three pretty girls," Jingle said, "And make all the normal idiots jealous."

The three friends & fellow band members started laughing. "So, you girls in?" Kether asked, lighting his cigarette.

"Tsk, tsk Keth!" Stan said, "Your showing the girls your bad examples!"

Sandy smlied at Kether & for some reason he blushed. He quickly regained his senses & repeated, "So, are you in?"

"Of course, it sounds like loads of fun!" Sandy, Pashmina, & Kendra all agreed.

"All right," Kether said, "I'll see you girls tomorrow, I have to go."

"Go home to your precious Adrienne." Sandy muttered.

"No can do Sandra, she's visiting her parents." Kether said, leaving.

Sandy sighed. Did she really have a shot at the guys of her dreams?

"Fairy, you are a lifesaver!" Sandy said.

_Somewhere above..._

"We'll just _see_ about that!" the fairy said.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that the chapter was so short but I hate word pad! Anyway, I promise to make the next one longer to make up for it! Review if you want another chapter!


End file.
